I Can't Do It
by Shawntay117
Summary: Kagome is an assasin and has been ordered to kill a demon.Since she has a debt to pay she accepts the mission.As time passes will she be able to do it?Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Shawntay117-** Hey it's me here. Just posting up a new story I hope everyone likes it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about School Life I will post that chapter up as soon as I can.

**Chapter 1-** A new unknown target

A young woman known as Kagome Higurashi stood at the top of the steps to her shrine. She was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top that showed off her curves. Her long black waist length hair blew softly with the wind,and her dark brown eyes were focused on the steps. She smiled as she finally saw the person she was waiting for to casually walking up the steps. He was wearing blue jeans that sagged a little low and a black tee shirt. His hair was in a ponytail like always with a black head band.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome greeted him as they made their way to her house.

"Hey." He said as they entered her house and headed towards the kitchen. He took a seat at the glass table and watched as she poured him a glass of tea.

"So who's my new target?" She asked as she took her seat across from him.

"I can't tell you his name just yet,but I can tell you that he is the son of a very rich man. He's a half demon and his father is having a ball for him. Since he is old enough to take a mate and to introduce him as the heir to his business along with his older brother. His two best friends are also his highly skilled bodyguards.

The women is Sango Taijaa and is 21 years old she is a demon slayer and has a really bad temper,so be careful what you say to her if you want to get on her good side. The other one is a male and he is 23 years old and is a monk but is well known for asking women to bare him children so keep an eye in him as well.

You are scheduled to arrive at the ball on Wednesday at 6:00 pm. I will be your escort and you will also need a gown for the ball so I will take you shopping tomorrow evening. I am giving you seven months to complete this assignment." He ex plained to her.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, but why are you giving me so much time just to kill him?"Kagome asked.

"I am giving you that amount of time because you will have to seduce him." Kouga answered.

"Are you serious?"Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes trying to see if he was lying. She could tell by his serious expression that he wasn't joking around.

"Of course I am serious know I never joke about assignments."He answered her with some annoyance in his voice.

"Does that mean I will have to sleep with him?" She asked.

"Yes it does,and I don't want you to get to attached to him."Kouga said as he finished the last bit of his tea.

"I don't think I will be able to go through with the mission."Kagome told him slowly.

"Why not?"Kouga asked.

"Because I can't kill someone that I have slept with."Kagome answered as she gazed out the window.

"Yes you can. It's not like you haven't killed someone before I don't see why you can't do it now."Kouga said as he stood up from the table.

"Isn't their someone else who can do the job?" Kagome asked without looking at him.

"Kagome you know if there was someone else who could do this then I wouldn't be asking you,and besides I don't trust anyone else to do this."He said as he walked over towards her.

"Kouga why do you only trust me to do this?"Kagome asked still not looking at him.

"I trust you because there is no one else who has skills that even come close to yours and because you are very tempting."Kouga said as he stared down at her. "I believe that he will not be able to resist you, and as much as it pains me to have you go through with this you are the best candidate for the job."

"I see."She said as she stood up and looked up into Kouga's eyes. "I will do this,but only because you saved my life and helped me turn around and start with a new."

"Thank you Kagome."Kouga said as he bent down closer to her. "Please be careful and know that I will always want you no matter if another will have the pleasure of being your first."

Kagome smiled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him even closer to her and let her lips meet his. He sucked on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a little and let his tongue explore her hot mouth. They were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to hear the young fox kit enter the kitchen. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known. Kagome quickly pulled away from Kouga and looked over at her adopted son.

"Am I interrupting?"He asked.

"Of course not."Kagome said with a blush on her face. "We were just discussing my new assignment and stuff like that."

"It looked like a interesting conversation."Shippo said with a playful smile. "So whose your next victim?"

"I don't know his name yet."Kagome answered.

"Sounds mysterious."Shippo said as he grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet.

"Kagome I will see you later."Kouga said as he left.

"Sure."Kagome said to his back.

"Fill me in on your nameless target."Shippo said as he plopped down in a chair at the table.

Kagome joined him and told him everything that she knew about her target. After she finished she waited for Shippo to let the information sink in.

"You said something about seducing right?"He asked.

"Yeah I did."Kagome answered.

"Ahhhh shit ma!"Shippo yelled. "You can't seduce a guy you don't know! That's just wrong in more ways than one."

"Shippo watch your mouth and your tone while speaking to me."Kagome said as she stared at her son.

"I'm sorry mama."Shippo said as he sat back down in the chair.

"Now let me explain things to you so you don't think I'm some common whore."Kagome said softly as she gave Shippo a small smile. "I owe Kouga a lot and this is just something I have to do to repay my debt to him. I promise that I will stop this as soon as I feel that I have given him all that I could I will quit this job."

"Alright mama,but I hope this happens as quick as possible because I really don't like that ookami bastard."Shippo said as he looked away from his surrogate mother. "I just want to make sure you are safe."

"I understand how you feel Shippo."Kagome said as she got up and walked over to her son. "But you do not need to worry about me. I have been able to take care of myself for a while now."

"Whatever you say mama. "Shippo said as he stood up. "I'll have to talk to you later I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get to work."Kagome said as she shooed him away.

After he left her alone in the kitchen she slouched down in her seat and thought about her upcoming mission. Her eyebrows furrowed together since she was in deep thought.'_I wonder why Kouga wouldn't tell me the mans name. It must be a good reason or else he would've said something. Wouldn't he?'_

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She quickly got up and went up to her bedroom and laid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this story or not. Also checkout my other story School Life. I am working on chapter 5 for the time being.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I do not own The show Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Shawntay117-**Sorry this took so long but my internet just got fixed today.I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2-**Confusion

_A girl with midnight black shoulder length hair walked slowly up the stairs that led to her families shrine. She fumbled with the keys as she unlocked the door to her house. All of the lights were turned off,and the house was in an uncomfortable silence. Her hand slid across the wall in search of the light switch once she found it she flipped the switch on. _

"_Mama!"she called out loudly as she made her upstairs and down the hall to her mothers room._

_Without knocking she pushed the door open to reveal the dimly lit room. Her big brown eyes stopped at a figure sprawled out on the bed covered up with a blanket. She quietly walked over to the bed and began to pull the cover down. As she peeled the cover back more she saw a long gash coming up her mothers neck. Tears stung her eyes as she backed away from her mothers side. _

_'I've got to get Souta and Grandpa' She thought to herself. 'They must be outside in the shrine store.'_

_Taking one last look at her mothers deceased body she ran out of the room and downstairs through the door. She slid the door to the shrine store open and she made her way to the shrine store._

Kagome shot up in bed in a light sweat,she looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning.

'_Damn'_ She thought as she climbed out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. _'There starting again.'_

Kagome closed the bathroom door and quickly stripped out of her damp clothing. After dropping them on the floor she turned the water on and stepped into the shower. Tears slowly bagan to form in her eyes as she let the water run over her body. She let her eyes slip close as she let her dream play itself out.

"Ma! Hurry up in there. I need to get going." He said to the closed door.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard Shippo's voice. She quickly washed her self up before she stepped out of the shower and turned the water off. Before she opened the door she made sure she calmed herself.

"Morning." She said as she walked past him and went to her room. As she pushed her door open she yelled. "Hurry up so you can have time to eat breakfast."

While Shippo took his shower Kagome got dressed. Once she was finished she headed downstairs and began to make breakfast.

Kagome had her back facing the doorway so she didn't see Shippo standing there. However she did feel his presence but just decided to ignore him. She knew he wanted to talk and she just wasn't ready to talk about what was going on. Finally getting tired of the silence in the room Shippo decided to speak up.

"I know you know I'm here." Shippo said as he plopped down in a chair at the table.

"Shouldn't you get going? I thought you had a big exam."Kagome said as she sat a plate in front of him.

"I still got time."Shippo said as he looked across the table towards his mother. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now,but I'll let you know soon." Kagome said before shoving a fork full of eggs in her mouth.

"Promise?"Shippo asked.

"Sure thing kiddo."Kagome smiled at the old nickname she had given him.

"I'm not a kid."Shippo said with a small pout.

"You are to me."Kagome said.

"Well I've gotta go."Shippo said as he stood from the table. "Oh and don't forget to pick up my bag off goodies. I'm almost out."

"Don't worry I won't."Kagome said giving him one last smile.

She stood up from her seat and began gathering the dishes so they could be washed. Her mind was filled with so many questions she felt as though her head was spinning. She could feel her legs giving out as she started to fall backwards. Waiting for the fall to come she closed her eyes tightly. Seconds before almost hitting the floor she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up. After regaining her balance she felt the two arms leave her waist.

"Good morning Miss Wanna Be Graceful."Kouga greeted with a grin.

"Hey and thanks."Kagome said as she looked up into the eyes of her boss and close friend.

"You know I'm always there to catch you when you fall."Kouga said as he looked her up and down. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."She answered as they made their way out the front door.

Kouga pulled the door open to the limousine for her while saying. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman."Kagome said with a small smile.

Kouga slid in and shut the door while staring at Kagome as she gazed out her window. She turned her head to look over at Kouga.

'_Bad idea' _She thought to herself as they locked gazes with each other.

Kagome looked away since her eyes started to get dry. Kouga smiled victoriously seeing he had won there little staring contest. The rest of the ride to the store was in a comfortable silence. Feeling the car come to a stop Kouga opened the door and let Kagome out. Taking Kouga's hand like a child stepping in to Disney Land she bounced around the mall from store to store. Finally getting tired of being pulled around he pushed Kagome into a fancy dress store so they could do what they had come to do.

"Why are we here?"Kagome asked slightly confused.

"To get your dress."Kouga answered. "Have you forgotten about your mission?"

"No my mind has just been in another place."Kagome answered as she eyed a dark blue dress.

"That would look good on you."Kouga said as he looked at the dress.

"Grab it so I can try it on."Kagome ordered.

"Sure thing princess."Kouga replied.

Kagome smiled as they walked through the store and picked up more dresses that they thought would look suitable. They made their way over to the dressing rooms. After a few minutes later Kagome came out in a black dress that stopped at her feet with a white lacing in the middle which stopped just above her woman hood. Kouga looked at her body with hungry lust filled eyes.

"You look ravishing."He complimented.

"I know and thats why I'm not getting it."She said as she turned around and went back in the dressing room.

She smiled as she heard the whimper from Kouga. Next she came out in a red dress that had a slit that stopped at mid thigh and showed off way too much cleavage for her liking. Kagome looked at Kouga and shook her head no. He pouted but said nothing. After taking that dress off she put on a simple black sleeveless dress that hugged her tight but not too tight and then it flared out just above her knees and down to her feet, which gave her easy movement. She stepped out and nodded her approval of the dress.

"It's nice but the others were just as good."Kouga said as he stood from the comfy couch.

"The others were way to revealing and too tight."Kagome said before stepping back in the dressing room to change out of the dress.

"As long as you're happy."Kouga said when she stepped out.

"Exactly."Kagome said as Kouga handed the cashier the credit card. "So where are we headed?"

"To your house so you can get packed."

"Okay."

After stuffing all of the shopping bags into the trunk Kouga hopped in the car with Kagome. She turned to Kouga with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you very much Kouga. You didn't really have to pay for all of that stuff." She said as she looked at the ookami sitting next to her.

"It was my pleasure. You know I'd do anything for you without a second thought."Kouga spoke softly. "Kagome."

"Yes."Kagome said as she looked at Kouga with her big brown orbs.

"Try not to get too attached. I don't want to see you get hurt."Kouga said while staring at her intently.

"Don't worry I won't."Kagome said giving him one of her reassuring smiles.

"That's good to know."Kouga said with a smile. "Cause after this mission I want you to become my mate."

"What!?!"Kagome yelled/asked in shock.

"Remember the ears."Kouga said while clutching his now throbbing ears.

"Sorry."She quickly said.

"Like I said and please don't yell."He said before continuing."I want you as my mate so no other will be able to have claim on you."Kouga explained.

"That's a big step don't you think?"She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Yes it is but I'm prepared to make that commitment. I've been thinking about this for a while now."Kouga said as he averted his gaze away from hers.

"You have?"She asked again still in shock.

"Yeah for about 3 years now to be exact."He answered. "So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure of what I think."She uttered softly.

"You have time to think about,but I do have a question for you."Kouga said as he looked back at her.

"Go ahead."Kagome said with a small smile.

"Do you have any feelings for me?"He asked.

"Yes I do and then I don't."She answered.

"Explain."Kouga replied.

"I don't know how to word it correctly."Kagome said as she looked away.

"Try."He simply said.

"Okay here goes."Kagome said before starting her explanation. "I have always had an attraction to you an unwanted one but an attraction none the less. Other times your perverted ways just makes you seem untrustworthy and I don't want to get caught up and get myself broken hearted. I'm just unsure about our relationship. I mean sure we have our little moments but other than that there's nothing between us."

"I understand how you feel,but like I said just give it some time and thought."Kouga said as they came to a stop in front of the shrine.

"I will."She said as they got out of the car and grabbed the bags out of the trunk.

"Kiss me to make it official."Kouga said jokingly.

"Sure thing."Kagome said as after opening the front door to her house.

They dropped the things on the floor of her bedroom. Kagome pratically had to drag Kouga out of her bedroom and back to the front door.

"See you tomorrow?"She asked.

"Yep bright and early."He answered and then pulled her into his chest.

"What are you doing?"Kagome she asked as she looked up at him.

"Getting my well deserved kiss."He answered.

"I thought you were joking."She said as his head came closer to hers.

"I was but you weren't."He said before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"This is going to have to stop."Kagome said breathlessly after they broke apart.

"I know but I won't be able to do it for a while so I want to get as many as I can."He said with a wolfish grin.

"Whatever."Kagome said as she pushed him out the door and closed it.

After discussing her days highs and lows with Shippo over dinner,packing her clothes for the stay at the hotel,and taking a shower Kagome was off to bed.

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems like a Kag an Kouga fic but trust me it's not. Inuyasha will be appearing in the next chapter so be prepared. Please review and let me know what you !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shawntay117-**

**Chapter 3-**He's my target!?!?!

Kagome stood there staring at herself in her full length mirror with shocked eyes. She just couldn't believe it was actually her. Her hair was left down with light curls,she had on black eyeshadow,pink lip gloss,the dress she had purchased with Kouga the other day,and black strap high heels. Never in her whole life had she looked so beautiful. It brought tears to her eyes as she continued to stare at her reflection.

Her assistant who was a cat demon had smelled the salt in the air. Immediately she thought she had done something wrong and couldn't stop herself from blurting out "If you do not like it I can start over and can try again."

"Huh?"Was Kagome's confused reply.

"You were on the verge of tears so I assumed you did not like my work."The woman explained.

"That's not the reason for my tears."Kagome said with a small smile. "They are tears of joy. I apologize for making you feel bad."

"I should be the one to apologize for jumping to conclusions."The woman said as she returned Kagome's smile. "You look very beautiful Lady Kagome."

"Please just call me Kagome and thank you."Kagome told the woman.

"It is my job so you do not need to thank me. Since there is nothing else that needs to be done I shall retrieve mil- I mean Kouga." The woman said as she left Kagome alone in her bedroom.

A minute later Kouga walked through the doorway. He looked her up and down before locking eyes with her. There was a light blush on her cheeks.

"You look wonderful."Kouga said as he stepped closer to her.

"Thank you."Kagome said while looking away from him. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes we should."Kouga answered and then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Kagome took his arm and they made their way downstairs,out of the house,and to the limo that awaited them at the bottom of the shrine stairs. Without warning Kouga picked Kagome up bridal style and hopped down the stairs. Once Kagome was placed back on her feet she punched him in the arm and then yelled.

"Warn me the next time you're going to do something like that!"

Kouga instinctively covered his ears trying to block out the high pitched outburst. He walked passed her to open the door and help her in. She scooted over to the other side of the seat and stared out the window.

"What's wrong?"Kouga asked,sensing her distress.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Shippo."Kagome answered.

"He's a full blooded demon and a grown one at that."Kouga said as he suppressed a growl. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I know but I hate leaving him alone."Kagome said with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll check on him while you're away."Kouga offered as he looked at her expectantly.

"That's very nice of you,"Kagome said as she glanced at him but returned her gaze to the window. "but I think Shippo can handle everything for a week,and I will call him every night to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"If that's what you want to do."Kouga replied as he noticed she was avoiding looking at him.

Pushing the urge to grab her by the chin and force her to look at him,he settled on enjoying her intoxicating scent. The rest of the ride to the hotel was continued in silence. Feeling the vehicle come to stop Kouga pushed opened the door and helped Kagome get out. He held his arm out for her to take and she slid her small hand on his elbow.

They entered the building and Kouga led them to the front desk to get her key to her hotel room. After getting the key they got on an elevator and made their way to her room. Once Kouga unlocked the door and both of them were in he shut the door behind them. Without missing a beat he had Kagome pushed up against the wall and was kissing her from her jaw line to the crook of her neck.

"Kouga!"She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes...my...Kagome."He said in between kisses.

"Stop this!"She hissed once again.

"I don't want to."He answered truthfully.

"If you don't then I might not be able to start on the mission."Kagome said as she pushed against his chest.

With a sigh and one last peck on her neck he pulled away from her. "Don't worry I didn't leave any marks."

"I know but you left your scent."Kagome pointed out.

"You are around demons too much."He said as he sat down on her bed.

"Not my fault,now lets get going."She said as she walked past him and to the door.

He got up and followed her to the elevator. She put her hand back in the crook of his arm as he lead her towards the room where the ball was being held. Kagome's breath was taken away at the grandness of the room. _'They must be millionaires or something'_ She thought to herself as they made their way to a table. Kouga pulled a chair out for her and pushed it closer to the table once she sat down. He sat across from her.

Kagome looked around the room once more before asking the question that had been on her mind since she accepted this mission. "Who is he?"

"You will see."Kouga said while giving her a mysterious look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"She asked with narrowed eyes.

"It means that you will see him soon enough."He answered. "Now calm down and enjoy the night since you will be returning home tomorrow or the day after."

With a sigh she called over one of the waiters and took a glass of champagne. Just as she was about to take a sip it was snatched away from her by Kouga.

"Why did you do that?"She asked angrily.

"You don't need to be drinking."He said as he finished up the glass and stood up. "I'll be back,I saw something that caught my eye."

"More like someone."She muttered under her breath as he disappeared in the crowd of people.

With a shake of her head she got up and stepped out a set of doors that led to a balcony. She let out a sigh once she was alone,happy that Kouga hadn't followed her.

_'What the hell am I suppose to do? I don't even know what he looks like or what his name is'_She thought as she looked up at the star filled sky. _'And what's gonna happen once I'm finished with this?'_ She pondered.

Deciding to ignore her thoughts,and just relax she let her eyes slip close. Her peace was shortly lived once she felt the presence of another person being not too far behind her. She slowly turned her head to get a glance at who had joined her on the balcony. A small gasp escaped her lips at what no who was standing behind her.

_'No'_She thought as she continued to stare at him. '_It can't be him.'_Was what was running through her head as she turned away from him. '_He's not suppose to be here'_She continued to think as she looked up to the star filled sky.

"Am I interrupting you?"Came a deep masculine voice that could only be him.

_'Why is this happening?'_ She thought before answering.

"No,"She answered without looking at him. "Not at all."

"Are you here with anyone?"He asked as he now stood beside her.

_'He doesn't remember.'_She thought as she just realized it.

"Yes"Was her short answer. She really didn't want to be talking to right now.

_'Maybe I should go find Kouga.'_She thought to herself.

"Are you sure i'm not interrupting?"He asked again. "You look like you wanna be alone right now."

_'That would seem rude,'_She continued to think as she turned to look at him.

"No,you're not."She answered. "Why are you out here?"

"I needed to get away from the 'wolves' that were attacking me in there."He answered

She nodded her head as she thought. _'It figures.'_

"You must be really popular."She said with a small smile.

"Not really."He said with a shake of his head. "My father is a wealthy man,so it draws a lot of unwanted attention."

"I see."She said as she pondered to herself. _'He can't be the one.'_

Just as he was about to say something he heard a loud bell being hit. He looked at the door and then down to the young woman.

"I have to go."He said and then asked. "What's your name by the way? We didn't introduce ourselves."

_'Should I tell him?'_ She thought as she began to speak. "It's-"But she was cut off,well more like saved like the bell.

He looked to the door once again and then shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry." He said before turning away and rushing into the room. Kagome let out a breath of relief as she headed back inside to see what was going on and too find Kouga. Seeing that everyone was staring to the front of the room,she turned her attention there as well. A smile graced her face as she spotted the old demon she had once called papa. She shook her head and forced herself to listen to what he was saying.

"Today I am glad to announce that both of my sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are old enough to take mates."He spoke in a deep voice as he nodded towards both of is sons who were sitting at a table with a human female. "That is all that needs to be said at the moment. Now please enjoy the rest of the evening."

_'That was one of the shortest speeches I've ever heard.'_She tought with slight amusment as she watched the old stoic demon return to the table with Inuyasha and his brother. She didn't know who the woman was but wasn't to concerned about that.

Quickly remembering the other reason why she had come in (and left out) in the first place. Her eyes scanned over the room in search of her employer. Once spotting him flirting with a neko demoness,she angriliy made her way towards him. She gave the woman a smile before grabbing Kouga by one of his elf like ears,and dragging him away,and to the balcony she was on earlier.

"Kagome."He called out to her in a bit of a slur. "Are you jealous?"

"Kouga snap out of it!"She yelled at him knowing he had gotten himself drunk.

"It's okay,"He whispered huskily into her ear. "There's enough of me to go around."

"Stop this Kouga."She said as she backed away from him.

"Stop what?"He asked innocently.

She didn't want to use her powers to stop him but from the way things were going she wouldn't have any other choice. Her eyes became glazed with slowly forming tears. Tears of anger and sadness.

_'Kami please save me' _She silently begged.

"Let her go."A deep voice said.

"Mind your damn bussiness,"Kouga growled to the stranger. "This is my mate and I can do whatever I want with her."

"I don't see a mark on her,"The man pointed out before continuing. "So, let her go."

"Get the-"Kouga began to yell but was interrupted by Kagome's soft voice.

"Please Kouga,"She said in a pleading voice. "Just stop and go home."

Kouga looked down at Kagome for a few seconds before saying. "I'll call you later."

With that said he walked away and left her and the man on the balcony. Once Kouga was out of sight Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned to look at the man who had saved her and was surprised to see it was the same man from earlier.

"Thank you for saving me."Kagome said with a small smile.

"Is he a friend of yours?"He asked.

"Yes,but he tends to call me his woman sometimes."She answered.

"You still haven't told me your name."He said after a few seconds.

"It's Kagome."She said reluctantly.

"I'm Inuyasha."He said as he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization as he said his name. _'That's why he looked so familiar.'_She thought as she pulled her hand away from his.

"It's getting late,"She said trying to find an excuse to leave. "I should be going."

"I'll walk you to your room."He offered.

"I don't want to keep you sidetracked. I'm sure you've got something better to do."She said with a small smile.

"No I don't have anything else to do,except for stay at the party."He said as he smirked down at her.

"Okay,"Kagome said reluctantly as she turned to face the balcony door.

Inuyasha held out his arm to her and she slid hers through his. They made their way into the room and through the crowd of people. He saw his father smile at him as he left the ballroom.

"Thanks for giving me a reason to leave."He said as they got onto the elevator.

"No problem."She replied.

The elevator came to a hault on the 7th floor. Kagome stepped out of the elevator and was about to say good night but Inuyasha had got off to.

"You don't have to walk me all the way to my room."She told him as she looked down the hallway.

"I want to do it."He replied.

Kagome walked past Inuyasha and lead the way to her room. He walked behind her and couldn't help but look at her butt. Quickly he averted his eyes to her face when she stopped in front of her door and turned to face him.

"Thank you for walking me here."She said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

"Good night Inuyasha."She said as she unlocked her door and stepped inside her room.

"Good night Kagome."He said and then walked back down the hallway to the elevator.

Kagome shut her door and flipped the light switch on. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a figure hunched over in the chair at the small round table by her window.

**Shawntay117- I just had to leave it here. I hope you guys like the story so far. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shawntay117-**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter 's just been really crazy lately and I haven't had time to write to my profile for my email if you want to talk about anything.

**Chapter 4-**Reassurances

Kagome began to look the figure over from across the black and red hair hid the person's face from her narrowed eyes Kagome tried to sense the person's eyes narrowed even further once she noticed the person was concealing their she began to make her way over to the person still hunched over the as she was about to grab the person,a tan clawed hand grabbed her by the wrist.

"Kagome,"The person called out as they looked up at her.

"Kimiko."Kagome said as her gray-blue eyes met dark red ones.

Quickly the woman stood up and gave Kagome a pulled back and smiled at Kagome. "You still look good."

"Thanks."Kagome replied as she took a seat at the small round table Kimiko had been hunched followed her lead and sat down too.

"So,how have you been?"Kimiko asked.

"Wait a minute."Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"What?What is it?"Kimiko asked.

"What are you doing here?"Kagome asked with narrowed eyes. _'Kouga better not have sent her.'_She thought to herself.

"I wanted to drop by and see you."Kimiko answered with a smile.

"I never told you I was going to be here."Kagome stated."So,who sent you?"

"No one sent me.I went to your house and Shippo told me you were out on business.I told him you were expecting me and that you forgot to give me the address to the hotel."Kimiko explained.

"Okay,last question?"

"Go ahead."Kimiko said with a sigh.

"Why are you hiding your aura from me?"Kagome asked.

"I wanted to surprise you."Kimiko answered

"Liar."Kagome said as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?"Kimiko asked with furrowed brows.

"You can stop the act Shippo."Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not Shippo."Kimiko replied with confusion.

"Do you want to do this the hard way?"Kagome asked with a dark look upon her face.

With a sigh of defeat the woman disappeared in a puff of the smoke cleared up it revealed Shippo sitting in the glared down at him as she continued to stand.

"What are you doing here?"Kagome asked angrily.

Shippo said nothing as he sat with his head bowed down.

"Answere me!"Kagome yelled.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."He answered in whisper.

"That's not a good enough know you aren't suppose to follow me on missions."Kagome said sternly. "You need to go home."

"But mama-"Shippo began but was cut off by Kagome.

"No buts!You are going to go home."

"Yes mama."Shippo replied softly as he stood up from his chair.

Kagome's anger began to dissipate as Shippo walked past let out a breath before she began to speak. "I know you're worried about me but I need you to know that I'm fine.I'll be back home in a few days."

Shippo stopped and turned around to face his mother. "It's not that easy."

"I know it's not,but you have to be 's not like I haven't done this before."Kagome said giving him a smile.

"That's just the thing!"Shippo exclaimed. "You haven't done this before!"

"Calm down,"Kagome told him. "I'll be I told you before I left home,this is my last mission for Kouga."

"I know but can't someone else do it?"Shippo asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No,it's too late for me to back out now."Kagome answered with a shake of her head.

"Okay."Shippo said with a sigh.

Kagome stepped up and gave him a hug. "You should get going.I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay mama."Shippo said as he gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"I love you."Kagome said as she opened the door for him.

"I love you too."Shippo replied as he exited the room.

Kagome watched him go until he turned the corner and disappeared from her shut the door and let out a tired sigh._ 'What am I going to do with him?'_She thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

She undressed quickly and turned on the she was happy with the temperature of the water she stepped eyes closed as the water ran over her face and down her unexpected visit from Shippo had worn her washing up a few times she exited the dried herself off and then towel dried her hair.

She threw on some shorts and a tank top and tied her hair crawled into bed and went to sleep for the night.

**With Inuyasha**

He had just got finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on his was another knock as he made his way to the filled him once he noticed the scent coming from his door.

"What is it?"He asked once he pulled the door open.

"I just wanted to check on you before I go to bed."His farther replied as he stepped inside the room.

"As you can see I'm fine and you can leave."Inuyasha said to his farther as he followed him into the sitting area.

"Why do you want me gone so bad?"His farther asked as he continued to look around the room.

"Cause I'm tired and it's getting late."He answered.

"You don't have to lie."

"Lie about what?"Inuyasha asked.

"I know what you're planning on doing."His farther said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?"Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"I saw you leave the ball with the girl."He said with an even bigger grin.

"You old pervert!"Inuyasha exclaimed with a flushed face.

"So,where is she?"His farther asked.

"In her room."He answered.

"Ah,so you're freshening up before you go to her."His farther said with a smirk.

"No I'm not!"Inuyasha yelled. "I'm getting ready to turn in for the night."

"So you left her room and came here."His farther said as if he finally caught on.

"No!"He exclaimed.

"So what did happen?"

"I walked her to her room and came here."Inuyasha ansewered with an annoyed expression.

"That's all?"His farther asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."His farther said disappointedly and then asked. "What's her name?"

"Why do you need to know that?"Inuyasha asked.

"No reason really."He answered.

"Her name is Kagome."

" it's getting late.I think I'm going to go to bed."His farther said as he stood up.

"Okay farther."Inuyasha said while rubbing his temples.

"Don't forget that we're having breakfast downstairs."His farther said before he exited the room.

Inuyasha stood up and turned the lights off and got into his closed his eyes but didn't drift off to sleep like he wanted a image of Kagome popped up into his head. _'What am I doing thinking of her?'_He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes again and another image of Kagome appeared in his mind.A growl escaped him as he thought._'This is ridiculous I don't even know the woman.'_

_**'Maybe you like her.'**_His beast suggested.

_'Leave me alone.'_Inuyasha replied.

_'**Just trying to help out.'**_

_'I don't want your help.'_

_**'Fine be that way.'**_And with that his beast stopped talking.

Inuyasha rolled over on his side and closed his eyes time no images of Kagome appeared in his smirked and let his self fall asleep.

**End Chapter.**

**Shawntay117-**Sorry this chapter is so I can get the next chapter up by this review and checkout my new story Ohh Brother.


End file.
